


Book a Request

by PurpleGemStoneT



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGemStoneT/pseuds/PurpleGemStoneT
Summary: A book of requests that Imma do.Short stories at max 3 pages long.Song Fics.





	1. Chapter 1

I'll mainly be doing FRANS ship writing in this book considering that's my OTP.  
I think it would be cool to hear what you all would like me to write as far as FRANS goes.  
Maybe a certain plot idea you haven't seen before or maybe an AU that doesn't get enough love.

I am willing to write pretty much anything.

I am mainly doing this for fun and to take a break from writing in my main stories.


	2. Dusty Crystal Red Heart part 1

Walking through SNOWDIN wasn’t something Sans enjoyed, the silence beside the crunch of snow beneath him caused an ache in his black soul but he brushed it off with frightful ease and a smile on his face after all he still had his brother around even if he was just a floating head with gloves. Sans knew deep down in his soul that his brother was gone but his mind is so broken after killing everyone so many times has turned him into the real monster of this fairytale.

A low chuckle left the skeleton as he neared the door of the ruins, facing the only monster he couldn’t ever reach due to her stubbornness to keep the door sealed from the inside of the ruins. Toriel Dreemurr.

He felt his eyes vanish from his skull for a moment then his left eye reappeared crimson with stunning blue around his irises as he eyed the door with silent fury and a bit of gratitude.

Being she was so stubborn meant Sans wasn’t completely alone in this underground world, left to his own broken sanity. No, he still had someone to actually talk too and tell jokes too.

But the LOVE in his soul ached and his appendages itched for the rush of the kill, craved the scent of dust like a drug addict but a part of him was grateful he couldn’t reach the female monster.

At hearing her muffled voice behind the door, Sans leaned in close towards the door listening.

“It’s dangerous out there, my child, he’s not like he used to be,” The female monster pleaded “He’s changed and I fear for the rest of the Underground.”

A creepy smile stretched across his face at hearing this, she was talking to someone. Someone she deemed as a ‘child’ which only meant one thing to the skeleton, his prey had arrived at long last.

Knock knock knock

Skeletal appendages met chilled stone causing the one-sided conversation to grow silent.

“Who’s there?” 

“Aren’t cha.”

“...Aren’t cha who?”

“Aren’t cha gonna let me in Tor”

“....”

Feeling his anger spike be slammed his fist onto the door with a spooky laugh “Let Me In!”

BAM BAM BAM!

Silence filled the space around him once again as he stared at the door for what felt like hours but really was only a few moments. With a smirk, he placed his hands into his pockets and turned around walking away from the door.  
It was only a matter of time before the door opened and when it did he would be ready.

~+~

Frisk stared at the door in silence with Toriel clutching her close, pushing the young woman in an elegant purple gown slightly behind her as if she could fend off the evil that had just been prowling outside the stone door.

Nothing could have prepared the peace-loving woman for such anger and violence, it had caused a cold chill to go down her spine like her sins were crawling on her back.

She remembered all the resets, remembered what had happened when her clothes had been covered in a light layer of grey dust. Guilt still ate away at her crimson soul. But this time would be different, she’d make it all up to him by accomplishing the true happy ending for everyone.

Determination filled her soul.

As Frisk slowly made her way down the basement stairs, being cautious of every creeky step, the young adult woman made her way downward.

With each step, it seemed to get colder and colder the closer she got to the door.

But she remembered that feeling all too well, the chill down her spine, the goosebumps that formed on her arms, the frantic heartbeat as she got closer and closer.

For the first time in a long time.

She was scared, of what lay beyond the door.

Toriel’s yelling caused Frisk to break from her thoughts and rush towards the door, barefoot and still in the lightweight purple gown that had been given to her when she first fell down from the cave into the ruins onto a withered up patch of dull yellowish-grey flowers.  
Shoving at the door with all her might, the long-haired woman managed to open the stone door with an unladylike grunt. Quickly rushing forward through the snow, Frisk felt tears burn her eyes at Toriel’s pleading for her to come back.

 

No sooner had she passed the sign to SNOWDIN did she hear the scream from behind her causing her to whirl around with wide eyes. The scream echoed throughout the trees, seeming to come from everywhere around her but she knew deep down in her soul that it had been Toriel screaming.

At the silence that soon followed, Frisk knew that Toriel was dead.


	3. Dusty Crystal Red Heart Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short, I promise they will get longer.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and what you'd like to have happened in future pages/chapters!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Frisk looked around SNOWDIN for a long time for a monster, any monster, her heart sinking as she opened every door and was only greeted by dust from no one being there but what worse was the DUST of the person who lived there once. That’s what horrified Frisk the most.

Feeling the dread within her soul consume her actions, she ran to the skeleton brother's home. Praying that whatever happened to the beloved town didn’t effect the brothers.

She prayed to every God or Goddess she could think of as she ran to the worn-down house and threw open the front door, to only be greeted by silence.

With her heart in her throat, she slowly made her way into the house. The floor was littered with socks and ketchup bottles, along with a few plates. The wallpaper, once bright, was now a dull grey with parts peeling n flaking off onto the ground.

This wasn’t how she remembered it, this was all wrong!  
With tear-filled eyes, she scanned over every surface that was etched in her memory ever since she was young 280 resents ago. Pain worked its way from her very soul to her heart making the tears fall faster.

“The fallen angel is all grown up I see. Hehe.”

Frisk flinched at the voice, it was guttural and low, so different from her memory yet so familiar.

With a fraction of hesitation, she turned to greet her once long-time friend and judge. But what she saw was so different from her memory it made her take a step back towards the door. His once lazy cheerful smile was now grim and dark, now with sharper canines. His hood was up, casting his empty sphenoid bone (eye sockets) in an eerie shadow.

“S-Sans?” Frisk question spoke clear in her trembling voice, shocked that he looked this way.

“The one ‘n’ only” Sans chuckled as he leaned forward on the railing outside his bedroom door as he watched her, “Though Dusty might be more fittin’ heh.”

Frisk took another step backward, “Where is everyone, Sans.” she demanded with a surprisingly stern voice.

Sans fell silent as he mused over her words, an amused grin spread on his face, “Dusted.”

She gasped in horror as her hands shot up to her mouth, her eyes wide. No, no… why was everyone dead in this reset timeline?

“I’ll make this right Sans, I swear.” She spoke as she held out her hand to pull up her glowing yellow screen but it was glitchy and faded almost like her Determination wasn’t enough.

“Again, call me Dusty,” he cooed softly, his smile widened when the world didn’t instantly reset so he started to lazily walk towards the stairs. In no rush to finish it.

“I-I don’t understand...why isn’t it working…” Frisk spoke out loud as she pressed down on the button causing the time to pause and fade for just a second but when it went back to how it was she looked towards Sans for an answer, any answer.

“Looks like you aren’t as Determined anymore.” Sans simply stated with a smirk.


End file.
